The present invention relates to a coupling for work attachments, especially for working vehicles, said coupling on the working vehicle comprising two mutually fixedly connected wedge-shaped members, two locking bars and two levers for cooperation with corresponding coupling means on the work attachment.
In working vehicles to which various work attachments, e.g., ploughs, gripper forks, digging and loading buckets, etc., are to be coupled, it is important that the coupling between the working vehicle and the attachment be resistant to great meachnical stresses, so that deformation of the attachment does not prevent its release from and recoupling to the working vehicle.